


Atlas

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Ocoa more like oh no it's Produce 101 [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: All The Love, Gen, Seriously they need all the love, Stan talent stan NU'EST, i mean imagine 11 y/o Muel who sees the hyungs who actually debuted, imagine him hearing about them joining the competition, low key angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Before P101, Samuel sees his hyungs.





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

  
Samuel stands when they enter the compound, eyes widening as he took them in. Jonghyun looks scarily older, and there's darkness in his seniors' eyes when they look at him. Jonghyun smiles.

"Samuel-ah, long time no see." He stumbles to bow at the NU'EST members, makes a show to the other trainees that these people are meant to be respected because if there's anyone he respected more than the seniors he got to know during his shortlived stint with SEVENTEEN, it was this group of people.

But there's something wrong with them and he can feel it in the defeated air that hangs over them. He holds back the hug he knows he'll still end up giving later in private.

"Hyung," he nodded, adding jokingly, "Nervous?"

Minhyun scoffs, but the tone isn't right. The joke falls flat.

In the end he's encouraged to go make other fans and pushed away, and he almost can't keep glancing back at them. They weren't going to do well, and he knows they know, especially Jonghyun who takes extra care of Dongho and Minki. Samuel almost can't see when they go up to perform.

It's not a surprise when they get 3Cs and a D with the subpar performance, sucked clean of any energy that could have saved them. It wasn't even anywhere close to a third of what they used to be, back when they were eighteen and he was eleven and they seemed so looming when they were chosen to debut.

They were fallen gods, and Samuel closed his eyes, not even daring to look at them lest he starts to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear NU'EST is the only thing that makes me happy anymore // in other news, Hong Eunki really deserved better, i hope he debuts soon
> 
> This story isn't meant to put down their performance, but really as I watch it more, I can see why they were graded as they were. Vocals aside, their dance itself was rather lackluster and the expressions were lacking. I don't know, that just made the injustice of the situation even more apparent. Samuel as a dancer, as someone who grew up with them for that period of time, would have known their standard, and would judge it as such. (Samuel in this also low key sees them in the same way 11 y/o Samuel saw them, but he realises his flaws in how he idolised them. They are still human, and they showed that through their performance)
> 
> Again, I am a new fan, so the timings may be wrong, but the general gist is about the same?


End file.
